bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of the VeggieTales animated series (following Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!). It was released in March 31,on998 VHS and on March 14, 2006 on DVD. Subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", it features two short stories that teach viewers that they should love people even if they seem different or strange to them. The title of the third segment is a parody of Star Trek. Plot On the countertop, Larry the Cucumber is seen wearing a shoe on his head and asks Bob the Tomato why he's wearing it. Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, and she wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Bob begins to tell The Story of Flibber-o-loo. The Story of Flibber-o-loo The first story based on the Biblical parable of The Good Samaritan. Larry lives in Flibber-o-loo, where everyone wears a shoe on their heads while Junior Asparagus lives in Jibber-de-Lot where everyone wears a pot on their heads. Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot fight by throwing pots and shoes at each other. Larry goes out with his pet wind-up lobster where bandits steal his milk money and put him upside-down in a hole. Although both the Mayor of Flibber-o-loo and a Flibbian doctor come upon Larry, they are both "too busy" to help, and explain this through song. Just as the boy in the hole was starting to give up hope, another boy from Jibberty-Lot comes out and spies the boy. At first the boy from Jibberty-Lot does not want to help him, since their respective cities despise each other, but upon realizing that they are both God's children, he helps the poor fellow and escorts him back to Flibber-o-loo. At first, the citizens are confused that someone from Jibberty-Lot would help someone from Flibber-o-loo, but the boy explains that you should help those in need despite who they are. The mayor is touched by the boy's act of good will, and the warring nations are at peace. The Silly Song, Oh Where is My Hairbrush comes before the second segment: The Gourds Must be Crazy. Cast *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Flibber-o-loo citizens (miscellaneous verions) (debut) *Dad Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Jibberty-lot (miscellaneous verions) (debut) *Unnamed jibberty-lot father (debut) *Laura Carrot (debut, cameo) *Lenny Carrot (debut) *Unnamed flibbian *The Scallions *Lovey Asparagus *Junior Asparagus *Silly Song Narrator *Pa Grape (silly song only) *The Peach (debut) *Louie (debut, mentioned only) *Marsha (debut, mentioned only) *Fernando (debut, mentioned only) *Scooter (debut) *Jimmy Gourd (debut) *Jerry Gourd (debut) *Mr. Slushy (mentioned) (debut) *Qwerty Trivia * In The Gourds must be Crazy segment, take a look at Junior's toybox. Inside, you'll see the blue windup lobster. * A Clip from Are You My Neighbor? episode of Veggietales is also shown in the 2014 movie Let's Be Cops in the scene after the Bad Guy get into the police car, VeggieTales is playing on television featuring Bob & Larry on counter table at the beginning after the theme song, also it has VeggieTales Footage Courtesy of Big Idea Productions for use this show during the end credits. * In the Story of Flibber o Loo, inside the doctor's office, there are some pictures on the wall. They are: a drawing of Junior Asparagus and his house from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, the contract from Daniel and the Lion's Den , some asparagus with a shocked faces, and a picture of Archibald Asparagus as the Mayor of Flibber o Loo. * A portion of "I Can Be Your Friend" can be heard in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space. * As Larry and his lobster first appear in Flibber-o-loo, watch for a potted cactus to the left of the doorway. It is reused scenery, first appearing in The Waterbuffalo Song. * The first Flibbian to pass by Larry (with his head stuck in a hole) is the mayor of Flibber-o-loo, played by Archibald Asparagus. But as the mayor first approaches, he is coming from Jibberty-lot (the green town), not Flibber-o-loo (the pink town). This may have not been an error in the animation, though...perhaps he was meeting with the mayor of Jibberty-lot! * The canister on the countertop, to the left of the bathtub, gives a performance of its own: it moves left and right during Larry's performance, showing up in a different spot each time it is seen! * There is a VeggieTales poster featuring Bob and Larry on Junior's bedroom wall. It is in the corner near the toychest, and can be seen several times in the background. * Junior responds to Bob's introduction ("I'm Bob, I'm a tomato, and I'm here to help.") with, "Woah - deja vu!" Bob's introduction to Junior in Junior's bedroom in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is, "I'm Bob, I'm a tomato, and I'm here to help you." * When Junior ask the Gourds is they could help save the ship, in one shot, Jerry is missing his headset. In the next shot, as Jimmy agrees to help, Jerry is wearing his headset again. * The small Scallion steals Milk Money again in LarryBoy And The Rumor Weed, except this time. He is stopped by LarryBoy in the town of Bumblyburg. * this was sold on a extremly rare 1997 vhs from lyrick studios Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by PHIL VISCHER Concept Art CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Character Voices DAN ANDERSON G. BOCK MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN JIM POOLE MIKE SAGE LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Edited by MIKE NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MIKE NAWROCKI Animation Supervisor CHRIS OLSEN Character Animators ROBERT ELLIS HEATHER JONES MIKE NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN RON SMITH Render Management LESLY BENODIN Software Development LESLY BENODIN Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering MIKE NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Category:Softimage Category:Episodes That Have 2 Stories Plus A Silly Song Category:Silly Songs Category:Countertop Episodes Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:1995